La verdad del Mal
by Dio619
Summary: Él era un humano común, ella era una demonio noble; el destino unirá a ambos hasta romperlos, pero solo el amor lograra salvarlos antes que sea demasiado tarde.[AU, OC, Issei x OC; Rias x OC; Ecchi, Yuri, Shonen, Seinen, Acción, sobrenatural]


En mi pesar, jamás creí que esto era el desamor… y menos si fue ella que me dio una nueva vida, y me ayudo con un deseo de reencarnar a aquella chica inocente y tímida que no merecía el destino de la muerte, un deseo que termine atesorando y en agradecimiento decidí seguirla hasta el fin del mundo.

Una vez fui engañado por esa mujer que aún sigue en mi memoria, su risa sardónica y demencial resuena en mis sueños cada vez que la recuerdo, su aroma, su rostro, sus ojos pero sobre todo, sus horrendas plumas negras, tan oscuras como el abismo en su corazón.

Ella escogió su destino al morir inmolada en aquella masa de energía destructiva, mientras ella se mostraba poderosa, amable y valerosa, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, me daba algo que nunca nadie del género femenino me dio nunca jamás…

Esperanza en el amor…

Jure cuando ese horrible cuervo dejo este mundo que la defendería, la protegería, velaría por ella en las peores situaciones y estaría a su lado en los mejores momentos.

Nunca dude ni un segundo cuando le dije de frente que nunca permitiría que su apellido fuese a ser lo primero, ni su rango o su belleza, mucho menos su cuerpo sino su carácter, su forma de ser y sobre todo su mirada alegre y amable; aun hoy en dia lo recuerdo el cómo sonrió en aquel kiosco iluminado por la silueta de la luna.

Recuerdo que me carcome al dia de hoy, dado que en ese entonces tuve que superar mi primer escalón imposible.

Un juego de puntaje era lo que se nos impuso ante la problemática de un compromiso entre la heredera del pilar de Gremory y el tercer hermano del pilar Phenix, el ganador decidiría si el compromiso seguiría o seria cancelado.

Entrenamos durante 10 días para fortalecernos, 10 días que teníamos antes del juego en los cuales me caí, me ensucie y me arrastre como ningún otro de la corte de mi ama, pero el resultado lo valía.

Mi magia no era muy fuerte, mi fuerza y velocidad eran un poco superior al promedio, mi artefacto sagrado era poderoso pero no lo controlaba del todo, pero tenía cerebro e ingenio que me ayudaría a superarme, logre crear técnicas de engaño que me darían tiempo para aumentar mis habilidades con la Boosted Gear.

Ese guantelete fue el causante de mi muerte, pero no me importo eso de principio, sin embargo me ayudo a erradicar a esa zorra que jugo conmigo, esta arma me fue suficiente para tenerla a mis pies, estaba casi muerta y su sangre estaba en cada rincón de aquella iglesia abandonada, no fue hasta que ella rogo por su vida mientras lloraba con el fin de salvarla, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que yo no segué su vida, aún recuerdo el cómo sonreí al decirle la misma frase que ella me dijo.

"Morirías por mi" se convirtió en mi frase célebre desde entonces, misma que use cuando nos enfrentamos en el juego.

Los juegos de puntos que usan los demonios fueron creados en base al sistema de estrategias del ajedrez, pero este era más como un juego de guerra donde mientras más piezas logren eliminar el enemigo más oportunidad hay de ganar, también depende de las reglas que se apliquen en este, reglas que en un principio nadie toma en cuenta.

Los tableros que se utilizan son pequeñas realidades creadas a partir de un medio o escenario, el nuestro fue la academia donde todos asistíamos.

El edificio de la dirección era la base enemiga mientras la nuestra era en nuestro club; pero dado que planeamos una estrategia fue sencillo todo.

El plan era eliminar primero a la reina, luego a las torres, caballeros y alfiles, de los peones yo me encargaría al llegar a la base oculto, cosa que logramos al pie de la letra dado que al ingresar un peón a la base enemiga este promocionaba a cualquier pieza, siendo la reina la mejor opción, opte por la torre, dado que no necesitaba magia ni velocidad, pero si gran resistencia para erradicar al enemigo que alteraba a mi ama.

Riser Phenix era un tipo pedante, repulsivo y degenerado, un cerdo en todo el sentido, toda su corte era conformada por mujeres a las cuales trataba cual prostituta de la zona roja, más asqueroso fue que su propia hermana no era exenta de esto dada la horrible escena donde se besaron de forma pasional, en serio ese tipo arrogante me enfermaba con solo escuchar su voz.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que ocupaba mi arma como escudo principalmente mientras me había preparado con armas sagradas que eran guardados en la iglesia abandonada cortesía de los exorcistas renegados que eliminamos junto a los ángeles caídos, las cuales utilice con ingenio tal que incluso sorprendió al mismo Riser.

Resulta que la familia Phenix tenía un factor regenerativo por el cual era comparado con la mítica ave egipcia la cual se dice reencarna de sus cenizas, cosa que descubrí que era falsa al leer más del mundo demoniaco, al aprender de su sociedad y al compararlo con la famosa obra del Rey Salomón.

Este describió a los demonios como seres increíbles que concedían deseos a los mortales, pero también describió sus debilidades, la del clan Phenix era que no lograba la inmortalidad o la regeneración como decían las descripciones, sino que estaba relacionado con la mentalidad del demonio; es decir que su poder regenerativo era inversamente proporcional al estado mental del Phenix; por lo que solo debíamos romper la mente del sucio bastardo, lo cual me resulto igual de fácil al momento de utilizar las armas de los exorcistas.

Una espada de luz, balas sagradas y granadas de agua bendita, todo un arsenal y munición a mi disposición fue usada en contra del Phenix sin afectarme a mi dado que la Boosted Gear me daba cierta protección ante lo sagrado, y dado que utilice mi poder para crear dos guanteletes logre mi objetivo al tener doblegado al rubio frente a mí, sorprendiendo al público que nos observaba.

La verdad es que mi ama era la hermana menor de uno de los 4 reyes demonio, Lucifer; el cual presenciaba el juego junto a la familia Phenix, sorprendiéndose de mis habilidades al utilizar los elementos de la iglesia sin sufrir daños, notaron pronto que era un peligro ante la estrategia suicida dado que el objetivo no fue un ataque directo como esperaban al eliminar a las piezas una por una, sino ir directamente por Riser y no por su corte, aunque me lamente al saber que mis compañeros cayeron junto a las piezas del pollo frito, por lo que yo era la única pieza junto a mi ama y el Phenix que se rindió al no poder más.

Si bien esa respuesta era aceptada por los jueces del juego, logre que cancelaran el compromiso y que también que los líderes de ambas casas decidieran que mi ama escogiera a su marido por decisión propia, cosa que me alegro dado que poco a poco desde que la conocí, la he respetado, la he admirado y creo que me he enamorado de ella, pero al dia después del juego ella me llamo llamar para felicitarme, es por eso que aún recuerdo el como ella me miro con orgullo y aceptación, misma que me lleno de alegría que me dio el valor para declararme frente a ella.

Le dije mis sentimientos, que la he visto como un modelo de persona y de mujer, un sinfín de halagos salieron de mi boca con el corazón como remitente, y parecí un verdadero hombre por una vez más.

Al terminar la mire esperando una respuesta… la cual me dejo tan perplejo como el maldito de Riser.

Simplemente se rio como si fuese una broma, sin tomarme en serio continuo con aquella carajada que aun hoy en dia la recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer que sucedió; una vez que se tranquilizó me miro de la misma forma que me había visto desde que nos conocimos, pero había algo diferente y eso era que ahora su mirada amable y sincera tenía un sentimiento que nunca me mostro… arrogancia.

* * *

 _Issei, en verdad eres todo un bromista – dijo una pelirroja sentada en una silla reclinable, frente a un escritorio de madera tan caro como todo aquello que estaba en aquel lugar, desde los muebles hasta la vajilla._

 _Frente a ella, un castaño de lentes que ocultaban un par de orbes castañas, miraba con sorpresa a la pellirroja._

 _En serio – ella cerró los ojos con un deje de molestia – no sé porque pensaste que estaba interesada en ti – se recargo en la silla - ¿acaso no comprendiste bien a la sociedad demoniaca? – El castaño se asombró de la sinceridad en sus palabras – la clase baja como tú no pueden tener una relación seria con un noble como yo, ¿sabes lo ridículo que suena? – Ella agito una mano – es como si las moscas se juntasen con las mariposas, algo tan burdo que ni la naturaleza lo permite – abrió los ojos y miro seria al castaño – creo que mi punto quedo claro, Issei – el castaño apretó los puños – entiendo que me veas como un buen modelo de persona dado que no es fácil mantener esa mascara – ella extendió los brazos - ¿creíste que te reencarne como mi siervo para mantenerte a mi lado como un amigo, eres tan tonto?_

 _El pobre castaño bajo la mirada._

 _No te lo había contado pero déjame decirte que yo no te vi como a un amigo – ella miro con sorna al castaño quien no pudo evitar compararla con Riser… no, ella era peor que Riser – ningún miembro de mi corte es mi amigo – sin perder la sonrisa burlona en su rostro se cruzó de brazos – Akeno no es más que mi mucama personal, Yuto es mi fiel perro y Koneko es mi linda diversión personal – Issei se sentía mal en ese momento ya que vio que la interacción entre ellos con Rias era de amistad pura – pero no dude que tú me traerías a la linda Asia para ser mi otra diversión – con júbilo se levantó mientras tarareaba una canción – el trato que les di es porque ninguno me ha fallado hasta ahora, Issei – ella tomo el mentón del castaño que estaba al borde de las lágrimas – y no espero que me fallen – su sonrisa se volvió enferma – no creo que tú quieras darme problemas, dado que fuiste la herramienta perfecta para mi objetivo al quitarme a ese sucio guajolote de encima – tomo el rostro con gentileza del castaño pero el tacto para él era repulsivo, horrendo y en cierto grado asqueroso – algo que merece mis felicitaciones, pero no por ello permitiré que mi nuevo y poderoso sirviente me confiese sus inútiles sentimientos al elevarse a mi nivel – ella le dio un beso en la nariz, cosa que el castaño sintió como el ardor de una bala al atravesar su rostro – espero que te quede claro que a partir de ahora y hasta el fin de los tiempos no eres más que mi nuevo perro, y no creo que quieras morder la mano que te da de comer ¿o si, Issei-chan?_

 _La forma infantil de su tono era algo que el castaño no soporto así que sin decir nada fue retrocediendo poco a poco, cosa que Rias vio con aceptación._

 _El que calla otorga – cito con gran ironía – así que ya puedes retirarte Issei – el castaño no dijo nada y simplemente salió del cuarto, pero justo cuando estaba por el borde de la puerta ella hablo de nuevo – te agradezco de corazón por ayudarme, mi fiel caballero…_

 _El castaño salió del cuarto, dejando sola a la pelirroja._

 _En ese momento una nueva presencia apareció en aquella sala con un círculo mágico de transporte perteneciente a su casa, siendo la recién llegada una peliblanca de tamaño menor la cual estaba portando el uniforme de la academia de Kuoh, lo diferente de ahora es que la pequeña kuhai quien siempre mostraba un semblante de frialdad y una expresión estoica, ahora era cambiada por una cara sonrojada y con una sonrisa de sincera felicidad._

 _La pequeña camino hasta la Gremory que la esperaba con el mismo sentimiento, y cuando estuvo cerca de ella, la pequeña se levantó de puntas y beso apasionadamente a la pelirroja mientras ambas cerraban los ojos, el beso escalo en gran medida mientras se abrazaban mutuamente, la pelirroja al ser más alta tomo a la pequeña de los hombros y la empujo a la pared más cercana; recorrió los brazos de la pequeña Koneko hasta tomar sus manos y apartarlas para luego tomar su entrepierna y empezar a frotarla._

 _Los gemidos de Koneko contentaron a la pelirroja sonrojada por la excitación de la peliblanca, esta tampoco se quedó atrás y decidio hacer lo mismo, ambas se complacían durante minutos hasta que la peliblanca dio un gran gemido para luego respirar cansadamente por el esfuerzo de la interacción, lejos de mostrar cansancio levanto la mirada sonrojada y con la mirada vidriosa para luego besar a la pelirroja de nuevo._

 _Ella por su parte levanto la pierna derecha de Koneko mientras la otra la colocaba entre sus piernas rozando su muslo en la intimidad de Koneko sintiendo los fluidos de esta, pero también ella recibía placer al rozar la suya con el muslo de la peliblanca._

 _Se separaron del beso y la peliblanca empezó a hipear con lujuria._

 _Rias… sama – su voz era como hilos – por favor… hagámoslo… de nuevo…_

 _La pelirroja miro complacida a la peliblanca._

 _En un círculo digno de su familia desaparecieron de la habitación, sin notar que detrás de la puerta se encontraba el castaño que había escuchado todo, y se tapaba la boca mientras sus globos oculares estaban por salir de sus cuencas._

 _Se recostó en la puerta y dejo que su peso cediera, en verdad no lo quería admitir pero esos ruidos lo confirmaron._

 _Rias Gremory era mil veces peor que Riser Phenix, y le dolía…_

 _Tarde o temprano tenías que enterarte, Issei-kun – hablo una nueva voz pero Issei la reconocía._

 _Mirando hacia arriba se encontró con la sempai más codiciada por todos en la escuela, Akeno Himejima quien en esos momentos mostraba un semblante melancólico, triste y sobre todo… arrepentido._

 _Lamento que te enterases de esta forma – dijo ella con un gran pesar – pero Rias es un demonio, es su naturaleza._

 _El pobre castaño solo soltó un par de lágrimas, se recogió los lentes y se las limpio para luego mirar serio a la pelinegra que ni siquiera se inmuto ante el cambio en los ojos de Issei._

 _La familia Gremory ha sido conocida por toda la sociedad como la familia más lujuriosa de las 72 casas – dijo suspirando – Rias siempre me demostró eso hace 2 años – ella desvió la mirada – me hizo lo mismo que a ti hace mucho, una herramienta que a su mirar era perfecta, alguien con quien podía jugar al fingir amistad lo suficiente como para engatusar a quien sea, con el fin de saciar su apetito de lujuria – ella se tomó el brazo izquierdo – Kiba fue una excepción dada su naturaleza pero Koneko – apretó el agarre – y… yo – un par de lágrimas bajaban del lado derecho de su mejilla – no pude evitar ceder también… - con un hilo de voz continuaba –… creí que era mi amiga…_

 _Issei no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, pero la pelinegra decía la verdad, o eso sentía en sus palabras._

 _El castaño por fin en todo el tiempo decidio hablar de una vez._

… _Akeno-san, no – el chico movió la cabeza – Himejima-sempai – el cambio en la forma en que Issei se refería a la pelinegra le dolió pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, era lo menos que podía hacer por el en estos momentos -… los demonios… ¿son tan crueles? – pregunto a la joven reina quien solamente asintió._

 _Si… – afirmando la pregunta del castaño –… tanto que no tienes idea – ella se arrodillo y tomo al castaño para abrazarlo –… siempre cumpliendo sus deseos por encima de la moral o los valores humanos – el castaño estaba reacio ante la acción de la pelinegra –… lujuria, pereza, envidia, ira, orgullo, gula y avaricia, los demonios son la encarnación de los altos estándares de los pecados, sin importarles las consecuencias de sus actos ni los daños colaterales – el castaño estaba por empujar a la pelinegra pero algo lo detenía – la lujuria en los siervos Gremory es revelada e implantada al reencarnarlos, es tal que ni siquiera la más fuerte voluntad puede rechazarla, sudamos placer y exudamos deseo carnal con solo vernos o interactuar con nosotros – el castaño sintió las lágrimas de su sempai en su hombro – tanto que uno se acostumbra y cede ante el pecado._

 _El castaño se aferró a la pelinegra._

 _Si puedo hacer algo por ti… – ella se separó lentamente del castaño – es complacer tu corazón… – tomo entre sus manos la cara de Issei y poco a poco acerco su rostro al del castaño, apunto de conectar sus labios su dedo se detuvo, debido a que el castaño poso un dedo sobre los labios de la Himejima, ella abrió los ojos y vio algo que le dio un vuelco en el estómago._

 _Issei le dedicaba una mirada de odio, odio puro._

 _Escúchame… zorra – tomo violentamente las manos de la pelinegra – no me importa… – dijo con ira contenida – los consuelos, lo que hagas o lo que hiciste… no me importa – apretó el agarre de sus manos mientras Akeno miraba con temor al castaño - ¡nada esto me importa! – empujo con fuerza a Akeno contra la pared del pasillo que le hizo golpearse la cabeza._

 _Ella se tomó de la cabeza para aminorar el dolor pero Issei se adelantó y tomo el cuello de la pelinegra._

 _Los momentos de entrenamiento – recordó como entrenaban, como ella le enseño magia de ataque y defensa, el cómo Kiba lo instruyo en las espadas, el que Koneko le enseñara técnicas de artes marciales – los momentos de amistad – recordó como Akeno se le encimaba con lujuria, como Asia se enojaba por ello, como reía con Kiba, como mimaba a Koneko… como alentó a Rias – los sentimientos que tenía por ustedes – recordó la horrible y asquerosa mirada de Rias al decirle la verdad – ¡todo eso era falso!_

 _Grito mientras estrangulaba a Akeno quien no mostraba signos de sufrimiento, tal vez era su naturaleza de pieza demoniaca al ser una reina, o tal vez esa que él no tenía fuerzas para sofocarla, no importaba como ella veía con temor las palabras de Issei hacia ella, pero sabía que era en referencia a todos._

 _¡El que me salvara, el que salvaran a Asia! – el chico seria que las fuerzas le faltaban – ¡nada de eso les importaba! – Ella abrió los ojos sorprendidas – ¡lo que hice por ella, lo que hice por ustedes! – sentía la pelinegra que las fuerzas del castaño se perdían – ¡no merecía nada de esto! – Issei soltó el cuello de la pelinegra pero la tomo de la camisa – ¡Reynare no fue tan cruel! – Ese comentario le hizo a Akeno endurecer la mirada – ¡ella me demostró que los caídos al menos tienen corazón!_

 _¡¿Qué sabes tú de los caídos?! – ella exploto y encaro al castaño que se sorprendió al notar el cambio en la Himejima – ¡tú no sabes nada de la crueldad, el que te abandonen y maten a tus seres queridos! – Ella empezó a lagrimar aún más – ¡descubrir que son seres fríos que te abandonan y desprecian, que no van a buscarte y a decirte que todo estará bien, que son seres malvados, que te dejan a tu suerte para que una depravada te viole! – grito para luego abofetear al castaño, tirándole los lentes en el proceso._

 _Issei se tocó la marca roja, aun en shock vio de nuevo a la pelinegra que solo se levantó y salió corriendo mientras lloraba._

 _El castaño se quedó ahí, sentado en ese pasillo solitario, algo dentro de él murió, algo que una vez sintió de nuevo pero no se sentía bien consigo mismo, se sentía usado, humillado y sobre todo, decepcionado._

 _No con la pelirroja, ni con nadie de la corte, sino consigo mismo, todo eso que sintió, amistad, compañerismo, amor, lealtad y benevolencia fue eliminado de su conciencia al darse cuenta de algo importante._

 _Rias Gremory era una ninfómana gracias a la información de Akeno, tal vez era por eso que todas las chicas querían estar con ella, pero ella era la decidía si jugar con alguien o no, pero eso lo ocultaba con una máscara de afecto y amabilidad._

 _Sentía impotencia, lo que creía, lo que vivió, lo que hizo, no llenaría su corazón sino que lo estrujaría._

 _Sintió un deseo insano de venganza, venganza por ser utilizado como arma secreta contra la amenaza de Riser, de haber sabido que su ama era una pervertida degenerada no hubiera actuado como el héroe y haberla salvado… si no hubiera sido un héroe…_

 _¡! – el descubrió algo a decirse eso mentalmente, el querer ser un héroe, el tipo que salva a todos y vive en paz al eliminar el mal, el que se queda con la chica al final, el que recibe halagos y poder por ser el héroe, esa fue la prueba que necesito para darse cuenta de lo estúpido e imbécil que fue._

 _El salvar a Asia, el derrotar a Reynare, el entrenar, enfrentar y vencer a Riser, todo lo hacía lucir como un héroe, uno que quería derrotar a todos, que deseaba que la justicia reinase sobre el mal._

 _Una tontería, era un demonio, representación clara del mal, alguien que no es para nada un héroe._

 _Así que decidio algo, algo que cambió el rumbo de su futuro, de su bienestar mental y de su cordura._

" _si soy un demonio… entonces debo actuar como uno"_

 _Fue así como Hyoudou Issei, se convirtió en el enemigo acérrimo de Rias Gremory… al decidir robar a sus "victimas"._

* * *

 **Bueno, señores, primero quiero aclarar lo siguiente:**

 **Primero: este fic podría decirse que es de "traición", pero es más drama y algo más serio, claro, si vieron Berserk ya me entenderán mejor, será algo así momo estilo seinen con yuri, hentai y Shonen.**

 **Segundo: harem: no, violación: si, pareja fija: OC.**

 **Tercero: aquí será una historia más centrada en la crueldad, el drama y la tristeza así que no esperen cosas lindas… aun.**

 **Cuarto: me gusta el seinen y no me hagan decir más.**

 **Espero sus reviews.**


End file.
